inFAMOUS: Red Dragon Conduit
by fanfic meister
Summary: Young Issei goes to Empire City in America at the last will of his parents. Years pass, Issei's peaceful life turns upside down on a certain incident. This is a world where anything can happen with angels, fallen angels, devils, and also superpowered humans named Conduits. Issei along his brother figures Cole and Zeke will have to show humans' true potential
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a crossover story of inFamous and HighSchool DxD. Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels now will know what humans can be really capable of.**

 **This story is non perverted and serious Issei dealing with other conduits but also the world of the supernatural. I think this Issei has greater potential than his usual dimwitted self. Nothing against his canon self, I assure you.**

 **I don't own either DxD or Infamous**

* * *

(Kuoh Town)

A young boy with brown hair with brown eyes around 8-9 years was in a building regarding his possible fate. His name is Issei Hyoudou, and he has lost his parents in a car accident leaving him orphaned. This happened just few weeks after his childhood friend, Irina Shidou moved away with her parents to England. (In here he knows Irina is indeed a girl not later. He knows that she had that tomboy nature.) He keeps a photo of him and Irina when they were playing a game together in her parents' house.

A man of social services now was with him telling him of what is going to happen.

"Young boy, according to your parents' last will it says that should anything happen to them you will live with relatives."

"I have relatives? Where are they?"

The social services man ponders for a moment then says, "Actually your relatives live in Empire City. It is in America (the US). They got for you a plane ticket, and you'll be departing in around a week."

"I'll go to America?"

"Yes, I'll contact them that you're coming over." Young Issei nods at the adult in front of him. The man of social services picks up the phone and dials a number.

(Empire City, USA)

Empire City is a huge, densely populated city of around 10 million inhabitants and houses, architectural museums, a large penitentiary, strong industrial, economic, their political form of government. Also, Empire City has three districts that are divided into the following: the Neon district, the Warren, and also the Historic district which houses all their monuments.

At the Neon district, there was a Caucasian family living in an apartment building. A father, a mother, and their son who was around his late teens (18-19 years) were living there. The father looked around his mid-30s, and he was speaking on the phone with someone and it seems that was Japanese. The father understood a bit what was being said on the phone.

"Okay, I understand. He'll be around in a week," says the middle age man.

The young man had a shaved head and dressed in casual clothing with a jacket, jeans, and shoes.

The woman was around the same age as her husband.

"What is it?"

The older man says, "It seems that we're going to have a relative living here soon."

The young man then appears in front, "Wait we have a relative coming soon, father."

The older man nods, "Hey there, Cole. Yes, a relative will come here to Empire City in a week." The father explains that he has a half-brother that lived in Japan. Also that the kid is the one who will be living with them for a while since he lost his parents recently. The mother and Cole couldn't help but feel a bit sad for the kid.

"We're going to give him a welcome to the McGrath family." Cole nods, ' _the kid needs people who can he open up to. Even Zeke and Trish would like to have him around.'_

Cole smiles a bit at this, "I think it's great that he will be living here."

"I'm glad that you think like that Cole." Both parents are actually glad that their son is actually looking to meet the relative.

1 week later.

Issei is in the Kuoh Airport with a plane ticket on his hand with destination to Empire City.

Issei had various thoughts, ' _Well this is it, and I'm parting to US. Kaa-san, Tou-san, I know you will still watch over me. Irina, hope that you're still well in England._ ' Issei is interrupted of his thoughts when he heard PA voice alerting him that it was his plane to Empire City.

Issei now is looking forward to a new life in a foreign land, ' _Well Empire City be prepared because Issei Hyoudou is arriving.'_ He goes outside and then boards the plane.

* * *

(Underworld- Fallen Angel territory)

Three high ranking fallen angels were observing from the Underworld the events taking place. One had black hair with matching black beard, also had the appearance of a middle aged man and was wearing purple robes. The second one is another young man with silver hair, purple eyes, and he wears a purple trench coat, purple beret, white pants, and black boots. The last man is a man in his twenties with slick, black hair with golden bangs and a black goatee. This man wears a red trench coat, black pants, and brown boots.

"This boy certainly has a Sacred Gear inside of him."

The silver hair man asks, "Azazel, are you sure?"

The man Azazel nods, "I'm sure Shemhazai. But it's not only his Sacred Gear, the boy also has hidden powers beside his Sacred Gear."

The middle age man gasps, "So what do we do?"

Azazel looking at his face, "Relax Baraquiel, we'll. We'll wait until he returns home. Until now we'll observe what the boy will do." Baraquiel nods, "Very well." Shemhazai has his doubts but also agrees with his comrades, "I agree as well. But still if a boy like that could have that potential, could he be a threat or someone who can change the world?" Azazel responds, "You should know that we're nothing like Kokabiel. The warmonger has always had different ideals from us; he wanted to continue the war despite that it could be the end of all Fallen Angels, or even the end of the entire world."

The three fallen angels decided to keep observing until the right time.

* * *

(Underworld- Devil territory)

Three devils were having a meeting of their own. Two of them were males and the last one was a woman. The first man has shoulder length crimson hair and blue-green eyes. The second man has green hair that is slicked back and light green eyes. The woman was had black hair tied in twin tails and violet eyes.

The crimson haired man senses an incredible power, "There's a boy and houses great power and potential. He has a hidden power."

The young woman surprises at this, "What do you mean Sirzechs-chan?"

The green haired man sighs at this, "Even at moments like these you still call with the –chan suffix, don't you Serafall." Serafall sticks her tongue.

Sirzechs replies, "Serafall, Ajuka. I'm saying that this boy houses great power that could change the world. One I could say is a Sacred Gear, and also another power that is not awakened yet." Ajuka asks, "Are you sure about this?" Sirzechs nods. Serafall smiles at this, "People like him could potentially in any peerage." Sirzechs laughs at this, "Rias would be interested in having strong members in her peerage." Serafall also laughs, "The same would be for Sona-chan." Ajuka sighs, "At least they're not like my foolish brother.'

* * *

(Heaven)

Two Seraph Angels were watching from above. One is a handsome blond man and the other a beautiful blonde woman.

"Brother, is he possibly one of them?"

The blond man nods, "Yes he could be Gabriel."

Gabriel sighs, "Father never expected that this boy would have two powers inside him. Do you think the same Michael?"

Michael nods, "For now let's just watch over what will happen to him." Gabriel agrees with her brother.

* * *

 **I'll stop for now. This is more of a prologue, so I'm sorry for not doing a much longer chapter. Issei will be in here a Conduit and have his Boosted Gear. He will be teaming with the series' first Conduit, Cole Macgrath. Where he will learn about how one decision can make a difference.**

 **As I said earlier, this Issei will be different from his canon self. Somewhat serious and also non perverted.**

 **Also this is the first time I wrote x-over like this. Eventually the Three Factions will learn of Conduits' potential when Issei returns. Conduits and humans born with Sacred Gears have something in common like being treated different for their special powers. Regular humans reject Conduits whether of fear or jealousy, and could be the similar for humans with Sacred Gears.**

 **First it will start with InFamous (the first game) events in Empire City.**


	2. First Glimpse and the Escape

**Welcome to inFamous Dxd crossover, and in this chapter there will be time skip of when Issei arrived in Empire City and met Cole, Zeke, and even Trish. First we'll go to the inFamous 1 game before Issei returns to his home.**

 **For those familiar or not with the game series, conduits are guided by their karma. Karmas have their own respective karmic ranks, and it's up to them whether be good or evil. The choice is yours.**

 **Also did you think that it was too soon for the Factions to know about Issei's condition, and that I should have waited a little bit later. Also thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. It gives me the motivation to always do my best effort in fanfics.**

 **These are the Karmic Ranks from the first two infamous games**

 **Good Karma: Guardian, Champion, Hero.**

 **Evil Karma: Thug, Outlaw, Infamous.**

 **Disclaimer: Infamous belongs to SCE and Sucker Punch. High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

The Blast, First Glimpse, and the Escape

Eight years later

It has been already eight years since Issei arriving in Empire City, and he actually has made a life there considering Empire City his second home. Issei developed brotherly bonds with Cole, Zeke Dunbar (Cole's best friend), and Trish Dailey (Cole's girlfriend and a nurse, in this case an older sister). Cole taught Issei various forms of hand to hand combat (Karate, Vale Tudo, and a little of Street Fighting), parkour, and urban exploration. Cole, Issei, and Zeke went on a trip once to New Marais and did parkour, while the cops had their "hands full of other things" going on. Issei also got along with Zeke learning to chill and having a good time like enjoying nice pizza, and drinking a beer (Isse's case a root beer; he's still underage). Issei right now was around 16 to 17 years old.

He was now living with Cole and Zeke in Zeke's rooftop/bachelor pad. Cole in the last few years dropped out of college and decided to get a job as a bike messenger something he decided on his own also "to piss off his parents." Issei studied until the end of Junior High, that he made also his choice of becoming a courier as well. Issei also got a job as bike messenger although part time.

They would deliver packages, messages to unknown people around the Neon, Warren, or Historic districts. Until one day there was a package that would change their lives. Talking about them, Cole and Issei were actually delivering a package for a mysterious customer at the Historic District.

Cole was riding his bike toward the Historic District with the teen he considered a younger brother. Issei helps from time to time delivering packages with Cole around Empire City.

"Cole-niisan, I've never been in the Historic District."

Cole Macgrath could just watch the male teenager he called a younger brother, "Ise, you shouldn't have come here if you didn't want to." Issei shakes his head, "I want to, besides I'm also interested to know about the package we're delivering to."

Cole then heard his phone ringing. He picks up his phone and hears a voice, _"You're Cole Macgrath. I want you to open the package."_ Cole heard, "I can't do that. I have to deliver it." The mysterious voice says again, _"I'll tell you what. I'll pay you $500 if you open the package."_ Cole says, "I'll think about it." He closed his phone. Issei also heard the phone conversation, "A stranger will pay you for opening a package that we don't even know what the heck is inside?" Cole nods, "Strange as hell to me, but there's nothing to lose by opening it."

The two opened the package and saw a spherical device connected by electrical cables and silicon boards, and it emits a light blue glow around it. On top of the sphere there was a dent with a light on the center. The device was set with a timer, and exploded immediately without warning. The blast covered a wide area of the Historic District.

"Aaahhhh"

The terrible explosion happened in seconds, but in those seconds leveled blocks, buildings, and cars nearby. Thousands of people died being engulfed in the blast and screaming in pain due to the explosion. After that huge explosion, both end up unconscious, injured and their clothes in rags. Outside of the explosion range, a mystery person was observing the blast from a helicopter.

 _Activation plus six minutes, Pulse is 45. Respiration 10. Lookin good Cole and also that kid._

Sometime after the blast, Cole woke up with great injuries and his clothes in rags.

"What the hell happened?"

Cole is still staggering a bit and now looks how part of Empire City now looks devastated as if it has gone through an enormous fire or a terrorist attack. "Oh God!" Buildings, cars, streets leveled down completely and the skies looking red. He then hears someone from the skies using a megaphone, " _Hey is someone alive down there? Look up if you can hear_." Cole also sees down his relative Issei as well. Cole wakes him up, "Yo Issei wake up." Issei after few seconds also wakes up.

Issei is also injured from the blast, but still fine. He looks up to see Cole and asks, "Cole-nii, what is it?" Cole responds, "Just waking you up if you're okay kid." Issei now takes a look at what is going with his own eyes, "Oh this is terrible."

They then hear the same voice from above, "Hey you look up here if you can hear me. Get out of there and head for the bridge:" The two look that this comes from a chopper, and the man from there keep telling them to get out of there that the whole thing is coming down.

"I think we better get out of there."

"I agree Cole-nii."

They both run as fast as they can along the pathway on the flames until Cole's phone sound off. "Cole, Cole you there? C'mon man, pick up!" This was Zeke Dunbar, Cole's best friend, talking on the phone.

"I'm here and so is Issei. Zeke, what the hell is going on? I think there was an explosion."

"No shit there was an explosion! TV says that terrorists are blowing stuff all over the city. Since you and Issei are okay, the two meet me at the Fremont Bridge. We'll get Trish and find someplace to hunker down."

"We'll see you there man."

Cole and Issei kept running until they get to a building with electric current. Cole tells Issei that they're going to meet Zeke at Fremont Bridge. Issei nods at this.

Cole and Issei suddenly go inside the building and look to see that is like a parking lot. Suddenly electricity shoots out and hits both of them. Cole and Issei grunt out in pain for a while but after a while stops. "What the hell… should be dead?" Issei also thinks the same way, but he is still fine.

They continue running in the parking lot, while the ceiling continues falling along their way. Cole and Issei try to cross the pavement bridge, but a car falls right through it blowing up and destroying the bridge. So they now have to look for another route. They keep running until they stand to metal pipes. Issei says, "Now what should we do Cole-nii?" Cole shakes his head, "Is that a question?"

The metal pipes seem to have a gap in between them. Cole runs along one of them and jumps to the next pipe making a great landing. Issei does exactly like Cole did just moments ago by jumping from one metal pipe to another, and he does that without any difficulty. The two continue to run on the parking lot until they run into an outlet. The outlet shoots electricity to both of them. The two once again grunt in pain while electricity is passing through both of them. After a while, both become once again fine and strangely feeling stronger.

"What's happening to me?"

Issei also asks the same question as Cole. While electricity blasts the cars around them and lowered the pavement road as a platform for both men.

They run down the lowered platform, and finally they get out of the parking lot.

" _If you're able to walk, please evacuate across the bridge to the Neon. Remain calm emergency personnel are en route."_

Cole and Issei continue running on the path past an ambulance in which they were being waited by police cars. They hear someone talking to them, "Cole, Issei over here! We gotta go!" It was a man around Cole's age and big boned; this was Zeke Dunbar, Cole's best friend.

Just then Cole and Issei were around a perimeter of police cars until subconsciously more electricity shoots to both of them and without warning a storm was formed around them and the police cars that were around them. The electric storm struck the police cars surrounding them.

"Oh no, it's the terrorists! Cole, Issei run for the bridge!"

Zeke was telling to his two friends to run for it. Cole and Issei were running toward the damaged Fremont Bridge. The Fremont Bridge connects the Neon and Historic Districts in Empire City. Back with Cole and Issei, the two were running along the bridge with the storm following them as if they were lightning rods. Just when they were out of the bridge, they suddenly felt the fatigue and pass out of stamina

" _Cole!"_

A woman with neck length, brown hair wearing a simple pink shirt, black pants was calling to him. She is Trish Dailey, Cole's girlfriend. Cole and Issei ended up being unconscious after that.

" **While sliding into unconsciousness, I could somehow I don't know… hear the voices of the dying. Thousands crushed by falling buildings, or burned alive in the fires. Trish lost her sister, and almost lost me. Issei was also in the same state as I. Zeke was always there knowing somehow that we'd wake up.** (Cutscene of Cole and Issei in hospital beds with injured but still alive. Trish and Zeke are watching them over).

 **While outside, the city fell apart. A plague struck, followed by rioting, theft, rapes, and civilization committing suicide. In a bullshit attempt to contain the biological threat, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Now we're stuck in the cage with these psychos. Cops are all but gone off the streets. They were either dead or too chickenshit to stand against the gangs that control things now.**

 **Outside things were bad… but inside me nah… inside us- something was beginning. Yes not only me also Issei was going through the same shit as well. We were scared as hell at first. Gotta understand there was no one to talk to, no experts to consult. But with time we're learning to control it, master it. Just hope it's not too late.**

 **inFamous**

(Day 14 of the Quarantine)

There was an overview of Empire City until reach to a building in a rooftop.

Cole and Issei were back to normal after few weeks hospitalized. Zeke was resting in his couch reading news article.

"I thought you were going to watch T.V."

"Batterries are dead again… eh you mind puttin' on the freak show."

"Sure. Glad it's good for something."

Zeke replies, "Probably need to charge them all. TV's a hog."

Cole and Issei use their powers which coincidentally happen to be electrokinesis. They shoot at the panels to charge the batteries, and Zeke sayin, 'Woo Hoo! That's what I'm talkin about! Nice job man! Boob tube's workin!'

Cole feels something strange within him, "Weird. It feels like I got more power than before." Issei also notices the same. Zeke trying to prove if this is true, "Yeah well how about you two try frying those dummies over there. With all those nut-balls runnin' around, it'd be nice to see how much juice you're packin." Translated how much power they actually have.

They shoot some of the mannequins used as test dummies. Although, Issei happens to be much of short range. The three watch an airplane fly past the rooftop and Zeke is astonished, "Whoo, you see that. Flyin' so low, thought it was going to crash into us!"

The three watch a special TV Broadcast which Zeke seems to recognize, "Hey look it's the TV Jacker. I love this guy!" Issei and Cole shrug it off sayin' whatever fanboy. The so called TV Jacker or known as Voice of Survival broadcasts a message saying they have sent food and will drop it off around Archer Square.

"Told ya they would drop food!"

"Man, you gotta be out of ya mind. You think any of those pencil-necks gives a crap about us? This is just a PR stunt."

Issei adds, "Still it won't stop Zeke-nii from pigging out everything, right?"

"Hell no it ain't! Zeke's gotta eat!"

Cole sighs, "You take the stairs. The kid and I will the take express elevator." Issei pouts a little being called a kid, although he knows that they are just messing with him.

Zeke couldn't help but feel a bit of envy, "Man, you get to have all the fun."

Cole and Issei jump from the rooftop and land perfectly on the ground as if nothing happen to them. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Just then Zeke appears in front of them after using the stairs, "Hoo Whoo. That was one hell of a jump you made. Wish I could do something like that- runnin' down all those stairs that sucks donkey balls."

Cole, Issei, and Zeke were first going to take a detour before going to Archer Square. It seems that there was something Zeke needed to pick up along the way. They run all the way to a secluded area with cars. This was the area that Zeke told.

"Ah man, c'mon… he told me he was going to leave it under a car, I figured there'd be only one. We'll never find it." Cole says to his longtime best friend, "Stand back, I got an idea." Cole uses his new power, the Shockwave, to push the cars out of the way until he found the right car where Zeke found what he was looking for. "Hellacious! Hell, I didn't know you could do somethin like that!"

Cole then gets quite weakened, and Issei notices "You don't look good Cole-nii."

Cole responds, "Drained all of a sudden… hang on a sec…"

Cole locates the nearest power source and drains the electricity from it after that he is healed from it. "Did you see that?" Zeke also is surprised at this, "Man you're a walking battery! Must have to recharge whenever you fire off a bunch of juice."

Coe says, "I can feel the electricity surging through me, almost like I'm being healed by it." Issei is also impressed at this that he could also have rapid healing like Cole.

Zeke is excited at this, "This rocks so hard. C'mon, let's haul tall over to Archer Square 'fore someone takes all the brewskis." Cole and Issei nod.

The three continue running to Archer Square then Cole receives a call from his phone.

"Cole, are you there?"

"Hey babe"

"Did you hear that they dropped some food?"

"Yeah, Zeke, Issei and I are already heading over there."

"How are you feeling?"

"All right I guess. Powers are all over the place. Used to be I could barely power a light bulb, next we're jumping off of buildings and frying junk on Zeke's roof."

"Did you and Ise jumped off of a building? What were you two thinking?"

"Relax, we're fine."

"Just take it easy. After what happened to Amy, I couldn't…"

"Yes, I know."

"See you guys at Archer Square. I love you."

"Love you too."

After the phone call, Cole could hear Issei snicker a bit. Cole asks, "What's so funny Ise?" The brown haired just has a smile on his face, "Just wondering when you two are going to get married."

"Very funny"

"Of course it is Cole-nii."

The three were running for a few minutes until they finally arrived to their destination. It was Archer Square, located at the heart of the Neon. It was encompassed by three connecting roads; the square is home to a large statue.

"Whew boy that's stuck up there. I hate to say it, but you're the only ones here who'd live from a fall like that. One of ya gotta climb up there and knock that stuff free."

Issei offers to go up there, so he uses what he learned from parkouring and his other urban exploration skills to reach to the top where the food is at. The food was being held by metal crates, but fortunately the metal is rusty and could disintegrate. Issei got near the rusty metal and shoots a lighning blast from his palm. The food is now descending safe and sound.

"Yeah we are eatin'!"

Cole saw a group of thugs in red coats, "Damn too late!"

" **That's when I caught first sight… the Reapers.** **Before the blast, they were just a bunch of junkies dealing drugs** (red hooded thugs carrying guns terrorizing the streets of the Neon. Also past background of the mentioned Reapers just being drug dealers) **Now they own the Neon district. Taking whatever they want.** (The drug dealers now becoming the dreaded Reapers attacking everyone at sight with their guns making a person bleed with that gun). **Well that changes today.**

Issei does from up high a Thunder Drop and defeat a Reaper with ease. Issei asks, "Why those bastards appear right now?" Cole responds, "That's what they do. To not give a rat's ass about what they do, that they run the place around here. I take one group of 'em, and you take the others." Issei nods.

Cole fights against a group of Reapers on his area of Archer Square, while Issei fights off another group in the other side. Within a few minutes, Cole and Issei defeated the Reapers with quite ease. Cole resorts with his Shockwave and Lightning Bolts, while Issei used also his bolts along with melee combat. Cole and Issei now were deciding what to do with the food.

 _Karmic Moment_

 _Cole's mind: Lot of food here. There's enough to feed the four of us for weeks, even months. Bet if we fry a couple of people in the couple, the rest will run away. The food will be all ours, but some of these people might starve._

After pondering for a moment, they decide to share the food with the pedestrians.

"I got one open. Let's eat!"

 **Cole is promoted to Guardian**

 **Issei is promoted to Guardian**

Just then, Trish arrives to Archer Square and greets her boyfriend Cole and also the younger boy and brother figure.

"Hey Trish"

"I'm so glad you two got the food down. These poor people are starving."

Cole shrugs it with modesty, "Just doing what we can do. Someone had to help them."

Zeke is with food of his own and is not pleased with what he has on hand, "These idiots just had to drop us canned prunes. Who the hell'd want to eat this crap?"

Just then there was another broadcast message from the pirate broadcaster "Voice of Survival." Apparently Voice of Survival showed footage of the Empire City Blast and at the center Cole and Issei were at the center of it. He pointed them as the ones responsible for the blast killing the thousands of people in the Historic District and also branded them as terrorists.

 **Ever being called a terrorist? All I remember from that day was going to work and also Issei accompanying me then we were running for our lives. That video though. How'd I get that package? Why would I deliver a bomb? For who?** (A flashback of the terrible blast of Empire City that leveled buildings, cars, and wiped out thousands of people there. Trish holds a photo of her younger sister Amy with tears in her eyes). **Regardless, the consequences are everywhere. Whatever there'd been between Trish and me was gone. She didn't say a word, no emotion, nothing. Just walked away**

 **By then, people nearby started to recognize us. It was going to get ugly. Even Zeke was giving us weird looks. We made plans to meet up at Stampton Bridge, try to get out of town. Just hope he shows up 'cause right now we're a little short on friends.**

The people started to yell insults and other obscenities toward them believing that they are the ones to blame for blast at Historic District and consequently the quarantine and lockdown.

"We had nothing to do with this."

"How were we suppose to know what was inside that package anyway?"

Cole and Issei keep running from the angry crowd, and then Cole receives call from Zeke.

"Listen bros, I'm almost to the bridge. Since everyone here hates yours and Issei's guts, we gotta get out of town, pronto-like."

"We'll meet you there. And Zeke, thanks for watching our backs."

Zeke chuckles a bit although being a bit nervous, "Sure man,I ain't about to do anything that mightpiss you or Ise off. See ya."

Along the way, the two fight off few of the Reapers. These were just like the grunts of the faction so they were easy to defeat. After a few minutes, they arrive to the intersection where Stampton Bridge is. Zeke arrives in as well.

"There it is Stampton Bridge, the fastest way out of town. That is if we can get past those baton-wielding goons." They watch as riot cops are trying to calm down the protesters as best as they can.

"We're getting out of here, one way or another. Follow my lead." Issei and Zeke nod.

The two Conduits and Zeke run to the bridge where the riot cops are trying their best to calm the rallying protesters. "You have entered a restricted area. Lethal force may be used at any time Please return to your homes. You will be notified when the quarantine has benn lifted."

One of the protesters says, "We just want to go to our homes. We're not animals."

 _Going to have to get past those riot cops. If we want out of here. If I fry a couple of the guards from inside the crowd, bet I can trigger a riot. Help keep the heat out of Ise, Zeke, and me. Course that means a lot of innocent people will get the hell kicked out of 'em._

 _Confront the guards on your own or trigger a riot_

Cole ponders what to do. Issei does think that triggering a riot would be a much easier choice, but realized the people would be hurt. The two decide to confront the guards head on to not involve the civilians in this.

Cole uses his Shockwave powers to blast the guards, while Issei takes care of them with his punches or using his electric shocks at short range. After beating the first wave of riot cops, Cole turns to the panel and shoots his electric blast just enough to open the door.

"Yeah eat some hot lead!"

They enter along with the protesters to the next area. Issei and Cole take cover behind a barricade while Cole shoots the riot cops. Zeke was also helping out against some of the cops using a handgun as well. The two Conduits already finished defeating their share of the riot cops. "Keep it up brother! We got 'em in on the run!"

They even hang on the crates to not be hit by turret guns, and Cole and Issei shoot electricity at the cops. They disable each a turret gun. Cole, Isse, Zeke, and the protesters go to the panel where the Conduits charge it to open the next door.

The group is stopped by a container, which Zeke notices something "Hey man, hang on from that container and try shootin 'em it'll make you a harder target." Cole and Issei hang on while shooting at the cops at the same time.

" _This area is under strict quarantine. Indiscriminate lethal force will be used against all unauthorized personnel. This is your final warning."_ After some time dealing with the riot cops and disabling turrets, they arrive at the panel for Cole or Issei to charge it up and open the last gate. "Hey man, head for the quarantine station! It's our ticket out of here!"

When they were heading for the station, the walls revealed dozens more of turret guns and started to open fire at everyone including the civilians.

 **The gate opened to a wall of razor wire and machine guns. Zeke made a break for it, smashed in the gate to the Decontamination Unit and fell headlong into the harbor. Issei and I moved. Faster than we knew we could.**

 **We were greeted by name. This FBI agent, Moya, had seen the footage of us at Ground Zero and came here to wait. Figuring we'd try to escape, knowing we'd have powers. She explained that before the blast, her husband John had been assigned to infiltrate the First Sons… a shadowy group working on a project called the "Ray Sphere".** (After going through the riot cops, Isse and Cole ended up in an interrogation room with the FBI agent Moya Jones showing a photo of an African American man, also a photo of the organization that had a design a five sided star with an eye in its center and a phrase in Latin that says _Principatus Filius circa 1896_ ). **A device designed to drain the neuro-electric energy from a group of people and concentrate it into a single person, but it also happened to Issei. That would explain why the two of us have superpowers now.**

 **She'd lost contact with John the night of the blast. Despite all her connections Moya was losing hope. Yet she'd found us, somehow believing we could be trusted; ready to make us an offer. We go back to the city, find John and the Ray Sphere, and she'll get us out of the quarantine and clear our names.**

 **I looked at my Japanese relative and could tell by looking at his eyes that the agent was shady and could not be trusted completely.**

 **This whole Ray Sphere thing sure sounds crazy… but suddenly we're suddenly human light sockets, so maybe should cut her some slack.**

Moya speaks through phone, "Because of the riot topside, this is the only way back into the city. Given the state of our new "partnership", I've taken the liberty of cloning your phone's frequency."

Issei, being a teenager, mocks her silently 'I am the stuck-up agent bla bla bla… you do as I say blab bla bla… find John and Ray Sphere blab bla bla.' Cole is actually having fun watching Issei dissing the federal agent.

Moya continues, "I've got a lock on your GPS locator, and I can hear every word you say."

Cole replies in a sarcastic manner, "That's super."

Issei whispers, "Whatever federal weirdo."

Cole shoots lightning at the rusted metal making the poles fall in place. Cole jumps from pole to pole, and then he lands on the rift. Issei also follows by jumping from pole to pole to the metal rift. Once again Cole shoots the rusted metal poles and jumps from pole to pole until landing on a pipe. Cole notices few of the Reapers shooting, so he shoots a lightning blast at the propane tank. This makes the propane tank explode and sending the Reapers into the harbor, which Issei says, "That was awesome!" Cole smirks a bit, "I know." Issei follows jumping from pole to pole. Both reach to the platform where the tank used to be.

They notice a fragment of earth around here, so Issei grabs it and his body absorbs the fragment. Suddenly he feels a flash around him. Issei astonishes at this, "Suddenly I'm becoming stronger by grabbing that fragment." Cole asks, "Bet if we collect more of those shard like fragments we might be able to power up tremendously and fire off a lot of juice." Cole and Issei now use their parkour skills around a pipe while avoiding gas leaking out.

They get to another rift on the other side. Here they receive another call from their new 'associate'.

"Cole, the water pressure has dropped in the main running under the bridge. What's going on down there?"

Cole answers, "The Reapers were busting up some pipes."

"Interesting- I'll see what I can find out. You two worry about getting back into the city."

Issei frowns being told by some fed agent, "Sure."

Cole and Issei shoot more lightning at the rusted metal and jump from to metal poles to other pipes, only thing is that the pipes were rusted that they were falling apart. So they run and jump as fast they as they have to get back to the city.

"Don't forget who's holding your leash, Cole and the same goes to you Hyoudou. You find John and the Ray Sphere, and I get you out of there no questions asked. But if you two double cross me, or do something stupid, I will throw you into a hole so deep that you won't even know which way is up. Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it."

The phone call ends with Issei muttering, "Stuck up FBI bitch."

Cole says, "Just don't say that while on the phone or she might really go ahead on her threat."

After defeating the last Reaper grunts, Cole and Issei return back to the city with their bro Zeke waiting for them.

"Cole, Issei? Man, it's good to see you."

"Thanks, Zeke-nii."

"Nice work on the gate, Wrecking Ball."

Zeke laughs at this, "Hell, lived through the fall, no problem. But gettin' back to the shore, well, let's just say I'm no Michael Phelps."

"Yeah, that's an understatement."

"Take it easy you Lightning Rods. So how the hell did you live through that? Bullets flying everywhere, all over the place figured you two were goners."

"Let's head home; we'll fill you on the way."

" _Any man can handle adversity. If you truly want to test a man's character give him power" – Abraham Lincoln_

It is nighttime, and the three were back at Zeke's rooftop/bachelor pad. Cole and Issei were explaining about what happened to them and their encounter with the government agent and the Ray Sphere.

"… and it drains neuro-electric energy."

"I knew it! All the stuff I've been sayin', every word is true. Government is in cahoots with a secret organization, the Ray Sphere… damn, it all makes sense now."

"Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

Issei adds, "But Cole had the device in his hands, but I still survived and received powers as well. Could there be a coincidence in all of this?"

Zeke then says, "That Ray Sphere must dish out powers to anyone controlling it. You gotta bring it back here."

"Sure, we could use a sidekick here."

"Ah, hell with that, Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man." Cole and Issei raise their brow. Cole asks, "Your middle name is Jedediah?" Zeke answers, "Yes it is, after my grandfather. Strong man for a man his size. I don't know where Zeke comes from, but I'm certain…"

"Right now, you need to take a nap and a bath. Isse and I got things to do." Issei nods. Unknown to him, a draconic voice is heard from within, _"So my partner is a Conduit, but I can tell that for now his powers are still underdeveloped. He'll need to grow stronger only then I can be awakened."_ Issei thought he heard something, but it was nothing important.

* * *

 **Okay that is all for now.**

 **Issei and Cole are now Conduits. For now they just have their basic Conduit abilities, like enhanced strength, faster healing, and enhanced endurance. They will eventually grow stronger than before, especially Issei.**

 **As you can see this will deal with the plot of the first game in Empire City**

 **If you're curious, Issei will gain harem mostly his canon girls. But this Issei is different and non-perverted, so he will gain fan following like Kiba. Although time to time, he will crack a few jokes like here to Moya Jones.**

 **Don't like it, just don't read it.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
